


England, here I come

by Hawklan



Series: Poor England [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawklan/pseuds/Hawklan
Summary: Xander, Giles and Faith arrive in England and Giles homeland will never be the same after meeting Xander and Faith. Sequel to my story “The reading”





	1. Chapter 1 –Merry Old England

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/gifts).



Chapter One  
England, here I come

 

Summary: Xander, Giles and Faith arrive in England and Giles homeland will never be the same after meeting Xander and Faith. Sequel to my story "The reading"

Disclaimer: I still don't own BVTS or Harry Potter. One was created by Joss Whedon and the other by J.K. Rowling. I just borrow a few bits of their verses to play with and as every fanfic author I do that for fun and not to earn money, so please sue someone else *g*

Beta: Inachis (Thank you for your work)

http://s1088.photobucket.com/user/cloudleonsgurl/media/england.jpg.html

Thanks to cloudleonsgurl for the banner. You can find all of her/his work here

http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-24255-213/cloudleonsgurl+The+Worlds+She+Never+Walked.htm

Illustration

*

Chapter 1 -Merry Old England

A few hours later the three landed at Heathrow Airport in London. It was a long, but quiet flight as they spent most of the time asleep after the long evening before. Giles, as the current leader of the Council, used the diplomatic status he was granted a while ago because of this position to get them around customs. This was one of the easier ways to get all their favorite weapons with them to England. Yes, they could just rearm themselves at the new Council Armory here in their Council HQ for England, but Giles shuddered at the thought of trying to convince Faith into leaving behind her two beloved tomahawks that Xander has given to her as a birthday present two years ago. He still remembers with horror the day one of the Sit ‘borrowed' one of them three months ago. He quickly suppressed that memory as the three of them left the building.

Faith, being herself, hadn't any problems in getting them a taxi and after they stored their entire luggage, Xander gave the driver the address Remus gave him, of Ms. Verner's home.

A while later they reached the location and after Giles had paid the driver, Xander looked over the nice building and said, "Ok, here we are and now we will meet our new family member, I guess."

He took a step towards the door and pressed down the doorbell. They waited for a few moments and the door was opened by a good looking woman in her thirties. At least that was what Xander guessed. "Good day to you, how may I help you?" said the woman while looking at the three people before her.

"Hello Miss, these are my fiancée Faith and our friend and surrogate father Rupert Giles and I am Alexander Harris. We're here to meet with a Miss Verner?"

The woman nodded and then replied, "Ahh Mr. Harris, yes. Miss Verner awaits you in her office."

She stepped away from the door and gave them enough room to enter, without inviting them. After they entered the entrance hall the woman spoke again, "Welcome to England. I'm Ms. Verner's personal assistant and you can call me Melinda. If you would follow me, I will show you the way."

With those words she went through the hall until she reached a big ebony door. She opened the door with a bit of effort and then went through it and they all entered a long corridor with several doors right and left. At the end of the corridor Melinda knocked at a door and after a short "Yes?" she opened the door and spoke, "Ms. Verner? Your guests have arrived."

"Good, please let them enter." They heard a female voice say from the room.

Quickly they entered the room and stood before a long ebony desk with a few visitor chairs before it. The young woman behind the desk stood up and after they introduced each other, she bade them to sit down.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Mr. Harris. Shall we go straight to business or are there some other things you want before that?" spoke Ms. Verner.

"First of, call me Xander. If someone says Mr. Harris I always look for my father and I really don't need that, and second, straight to business would be fine for me. At least regarding all things of the Black family. All things regarding Harry I would like to do later after I've met Harry and talked with him to hear his opinion about becoming my ward. I won't force him into it and after that I also would like to hire you to take care of all things related to integrating the former Malfoy assets into the Black family." Xander answered her.

Shocked, Ms. Verner asked, "Assets of the former Malfoy's?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, but let's talk about that later. Let's deal with the absolutely necessary legal matters regarding the Blacks first and then I would like to finally meet Harry. Everything else we can talk about later."

+++

At the same time in the room above Ms. Verner's office three teenagers lay on the ground while listening through a pair of expandable ears. After they took those away Ron looked at Harry and while noticing that Hermione was holding Harry's hand, he ignored that fact and he said, "Wow, sounds like an interesting guy so far. I wonder what that bit about the Malfoys meant."

Harry nodded and replied, "Yes, I really look forward to meeting him soon and I have no clue what they meant about the Malfoys." Harry himself also noted that his hand was entwined with Hermione's, but instead of ignoring it, he enjoyed the sensation. Smiling in her direction he said, "What do you say Hermione?"

"Hmm, sounds like the Malfoys did something stupid again, which is not really a surprise I would say, and lost a few things to the Black family. I think your new guardian will tell you about it later on. I think their meeting will conclude soon and we should hurry down so they can find us a bit easier, rather than stay up here listening to them." She smiled back at Harry and was also enjoying the sensation of holding hands with the boy she was starting to see as more than ‘just' a best friend.

Harry and Ron quickly agreed with her and after putting the ears back into a back pack, they hurried down to the big living room to wait on Ms. Verner and their guests.

+++

Down in the living room again the three sat down at the table and while Hermione and Harry started to read something, Ron set up a chess set to play against himself.

A few moments later the door to the living room opened and as Harry looked up from his book, he saw Miss Verner enter. Following her into the room came three other people. One was an elder man with glasses on and he had the look of a scholar about him. He guessed that this would be Mr. Harris, his new guardian. With him were two younger people who could only be a few years older than him and his friend and damn...the girl looked like a goddess of...of...damn he couldn't say of what...but she was it.

He also noted that all three were dressed like muggles. He let out a small sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to deal with arrogant pure bloods.

While Harry gave those three a quick once over, Xander did the same, but was finished with it much quicker.

Taking a deep breath Xander moved through the room to Harry, held out his hand and said, "Hello Harry, I'm Xander and I'm here to get to know you and your friends and then if you agree, to become your new guardian, but that decision is up to you."

Harry looked baffled, first at Xander and then at the older man. "You?" he said in total surprise.

Xander grinned and just answered, "Me?"

Harry looked around a bit confused, "Sorry Mr. Harris, but I thought your scholarly looking friend over there would be you...ahh Mr. Harris I mean."

Xander shook his head. "First of, stuff that Mr. Harris nonsense, I'm Xander and not my father, so please, no more Mr. Harris, and that older man you mistook for me is G-Man."

Said G-Man looked up at Xander and just said, "Mr. Harris."

Xander coughed a bit and continued, "Ahh forget that Harry... I wanted to say that is Mr. Giles an old friend and more like a father to me than my real one and the beautiful goddess over there, which you happened to not miss seeing as I noted," he said with a grin, "is my fiancée Faith."

Harry blushed a bit and then gave a short nod to Giles, "Mr. Giles," and then blushing a bit more, to Faith, "Miss Faith."

Faith grinned a bit and shook her head, as she said, "Just Faith, Harry and him," pointing at Giles, "you can just call Giles, G-Man, Ripper or...Rupes."

Giles looked at Faith and just shook his head, knowing that protesting would be futile.

Faith grinned at Giles, savoring her victory, and continued, "So Harry, now that you know who we are you could introduce your two friends."

A bit overwhelmed, Harry nodded, started to say something and then had to start a second time. "Of course, these are my two best friends, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch I ever met," here Hermione blushed quite nicely, "and Ron Weasley, one of the best chess players ever."

Xander nodded to the two and said, "Hello, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Both nodded in return and said, "Hello Mr. Harris."

Looking mortally wounded Xander looked at both and said, "Pleasssseee... just Xander."

Harry grinned a bit at this. ‘Xander wasn't what he had expected and he thought he could like him, even if he was an American,' he thought and laughed internally.

Xander looked for a moment at Harry and his friends and then continued. "Harry, I know that you are quite famous here and seeing you now, I would guess you don't really care for it or better, don't like it at all. Am I right?"

Harry just nodded.

"Good Harry, because if you decide that you want me to be your guardian, you have two options. We stay here in England and you can finish your education here at Hogwarts. Or we go back to America, where you can finish your education at Salem and after that go for advanced studies at Harvard or MIT. What we will do, will be your choice."

While Harry looked stunned, Hermione said, "Harvard and MIT, but those are muggle colleges."

Xander nodded. "Yes and no Miss Granger. First of, in America we don't use the term muggle. That's an outdated European Pureblood nonsense. In America we simply have magical and non-magical people, which in my opinion is better than the disparaging term ‘muggle'. As for Harvard and MIT, yes, those are colleges, but they also offer several courses you can choose in addition to the ‘normal' stuff, if you are magical. Things like Advanced Potions, Spell Crafting and a lot more. You know, magical Europe is kinda backwards to the rest of the world when it comes to things like that."

Hermione looked a bit shocked and said, "But Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world."

Xander shook his head, "Maybe here in Europe, but in the rest of the world? Let me explain. If you would finish Hogwarts and then you decide to immigrate to America or maybe Australia, the first thing you would have to do to get a Visa is a placement test, so that the state can see what you know and then to give you a reeducation course. You either take it and finish the test at the end or your Visa would be denied."

Shell shocked, Hermione only asked, "Why?"

"Ohh, that's quite simple, let me give you a small example," Xander said and as Hermione nodded he turned to Ron.

"Ron, you grew up in a Pureblood family. Am I right?"

Ron looked at Xander and nodded.

"Ok, don't take it wrong, please. It's just to give Hermione a small example," Xander said.

Ron nodded again. "No, problem Mr. H..ahhh Xander," he corrected himself after seeing Xander's gaze.

"Good, then let me ask you something. Ron, can you tell me the web address from Amazon or let's say from the RBS and can you tell me who landed first on the moon and when?"

Ron looked at Xander and shook his head, "Sorry the web address? And someone flew to the moon? How and with what broom?"

Xander looked at Hermione and said, "Do you see? I think that proved my point regarding the education of magical people in Europe."

Hermione was speechless.

Faith giggled and said, "Xan...I think you broke her."

Harry looked at Xander with a bit of longing and then said, "I would love to go to one of those schools, but I can't."

Faith looked at Harry and asked, "You can't?"

Harry nodded and replied, "No, sadly not. There are things I need to do here in England."

Xander looked up at that and said, "You mean that prophecy crap? Forget it."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked at Xander and then Harry asked, "You know the prophecy?"

Xander shook his head and answered, "No, I don't and I don't need to know it to tell you that it's rubbish. First of, a prophecy is mostly self-fulfilling and seldom goes like you think it will."

Harry looked at Xander. "But...,"

Before he could go on Xander interrupted him, "Let me tell you something. There was a very old prophecy that one of my closest friends would die at the hand of a certain master vampire and yes, she died, but not because of the prophecy, but out of stupidity."

Ron looked up at that and asked, "How so?"

"Simple. Because of that stupid prophecy her Watcher and her lover had already given up on her and instead of supporting her and giving her some backup, those two let her rush unprepared and terrified straight to the vampire. He killed her, which could have been avoided, if certain actions had been taken, but because of that prophecy, nothing was done and she died."

Giles looked ashamed at the floor and continued for Xander, "But because a certain young man didn't believe in prophecies, he forced her lover to show him the way to the master and they were right in time so that the young man could still save her with CPR. That is why Xander thinks prophecies are rubbish and now I tend to agree with him."

"So as I said, the choice is yours and not that of a stupid prophecy," Xander said.

Harry nodded and said, "I have a bit to think about that and I'll need to talk it through with Hermione and Ron."

Xander nodded. "Do that, Harry. You have all the time you need. We aren't in a hurry. First of Ms. Verner informed me that I have to go to Gringotts to claim my inheritance. That will probably take a while and after that we'll look for a nice restaurant where we'll have a nice meal and where we can talk more. Does that sound ok so far?"

"Yes, that will give me some time," Harry answered.

"Good, see you later then," Xander said and then left together with Faith and Giles to visit Gringotts.

 

AN: Here it is. The first chapter to my sequel of the reading, I know it took a while, but I just couldn't find the drill to write it before. I hope you enjoyed it.

ANN: Ahh the reader Snag told me in a private review he saw the tomahawks before in M. McGregor's story 'I Am What I Am'. Even if I can't remember about reading that I just say thanks to McGregor and I hope you don't mind my using the same idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: A big thank you to Inachis for polishing this chapter up for me.

Chapter 2

After a short trip Xander, Faith and Giles reached the Leaky Cauldron. They went through the muggle repelling charms without trouble and entered the pub. Dressed as they were, they were instantly the center of attention. Xander looked around for a moment, ignoring the stares they were getting, and then went to the bartender. "Greetings Mister, we're not from around here and need to enter Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts. Could you help us out with that?"

The bartender nodded. "Call me Tom and of course, just go through that door and then...."

"Sorry if I interrupt, but I couldn't help but to hear you are on your way to Gringotts and need some help with that?" a young man, maybe around Harry's age said.

Xander looked at the young man for a moment and then nodded. "Indeed."

"My grams," he said pointing at an older lady, at one of the tables, "and I are on our way there ourselves and could show you the way if you like," the young man said.

"That would be awesome of you," Xander replied and then to Tom. "Thank you Tom, it looks like we found some help."

"No problem Mister," Tom answered.

Following the young man they reached the table where the old lady sat. "Grams? I offered these people to show them the way to Gringotts, since we're going there ourselves. It's alright, isn't it?" the young man asked, sounding a bit unsure.

The old lady looked at the three for a moment and then nodded. "Of course Neville," she said and then stood up. "Greetings, I'm Augusta Longbottom and this young grandson of mine is Neville," she said.

With a small bow Xander replied, "Greetings Madam Longbottom. This is my friend, mentor and surrogate father, Dr. Rupert Giles. The beautiful woman beside me is my fiancé Faith Lehane and I'm Alexander Harris. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you Mr. Harris. Giles did you say? Any relationship to Rubertus Giles?" she asked.

Giles looked up in surprise and answered, "Yes, that is my grandfather."

Augusta smiled a bit to herself, seemingly lost in the past, before she caught herself and said with a smile, "Ahh it is really nice to meet a grandson of the old scoundrel. How is he doing? I haven't heard from him in a decade."

Giles smiled a bit himself and said, "He retired shortly after the last war a few years ago and then he moved to live on Hawaii. Something about the weather there being kinder to his old bones. Personally I would say a woman he met on vacation was the real reason."

"Yes, that would sound more like your grandfather," Madam Longbottom said, smiling. "So it is nice to meet you all, but we really should go now. We can always talk a bit more later, perhaps while taking a meal after your business with Gringotts is done?"

"That would be nice Lady Longbottom, but we already have a date for lunch. If you don't mind, you and your grandson are welcome to join us. Taking a guess your grandson will probably know three of the people we will meet then," Xander said before they all left the pub to go to Gringotts.

+++

Meanwhile back in the House of Ms. Verner

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in Harry's room. "So, what did you think about Xander?" Harry asked both his friends.

"Even if I don't believe him about the thing with the man who flew to the moon, I like him. He seems to be nice and he's giving you much more options than Dumbledore and the Order ever did and did you see his fiancé?" Ron said and at the last part his eyes glazed.

Seeing this Hermione, giggled a bit. "Oh yes, Harry noted her," she said in a strange tone neither boy could place, but Harry blushed a bit and then he stammered, "Ahh yes... I saw her and....," here he stopped, as he caught a strange glance from Hermione.

After a few moments of silence Hermione said, "Do you think what he told us about the schools outside of Europe is the truth?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I don't know why he should lie about those and they really sound interesting. So what do you think I should do? Ask him to stay here or should I tell him I'd like to go? I'm not sure. I love Hogwarts, but mostly because of you two."

Both of his friends were silent for a moment until Ron spoke up, "You know Hogwarts' been great so far and we've had lots of fun there, but in the end I don't really think it's the best school to learn about magic or the world."

Hermione and Harry looked at their friend, baffled, and were at a loss for words.

Ron looked at them and after a few moments he said, "What? Don't look so surprised. I know you two think I'm lazy and only like to eat and talk about Quidditch and yes I have to agree to all those things, but in the end, I like to learn just as you two do. Can you really blame me that after the first few classes in History of Magic, Potions and Defense, I just didn't care anymore? So, I would say stay at Hogwarts with us and then go to one of those colleges, but you should ask Xander for tutors in the other subjects that you would need for it."

Harry and Hermione were still at a loss for words. A few moments later Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and said, "Finite Incantatem."

After nothing happened she looked at Harry and said, "Looks like it is really Ron, as surprising as that sounds."

Ron just grinned at her and as she looked at Harry again for a moment, he sent a tickling charm at her.

For now all thoughts about school and the future were gone and a full blown tickle war broke out in Harry's room. A lot of laughter was heard outside.

+++

Diagon Alley

Faith, who never had seen so much of the wizarding world at once, gaped at all the sights, while Xander was bored. Diagon Alley was just boring after you'd seen the magical districts in America or in Cairo.

What he liked to watch was his fiancé as she took all the sights in.

Giles watched the young Slayer with a bit of amusement as well, while Ms. Longbottom asked, "My dear, is this the first time you've seen a magical district?"

Faith just nodded in reply.

Now Ms. Longbottom watched Faith's gawking with amusement as well.

"Faith?" Xander asked.

"Yes, Xander?" she replied.

"We can go shopping after we've finished our business at Gringotts and either way, we need to exchange some money before we can buy something here," Xander said.

"Ok, let's hurry then," Faith said.

Xander just grinned and so the whole group continued to walk.

A few minutes later they reached the big and imposing building the goblins used as their bank.

As they came nearer to the guards Faith suddenly looked up and without even noting it herself, her hand went to her weapons.

"Easy Faith, they're friendly until you attack them or try to steal from them. No need to slay here." Xander said in a quiet tone to his fiancé before she attracted attention.

Finally they entered the building. Faith looked around in awe again while Xander turned to the Longbottoms. "Thank you for your help, Neville and Ms. Longbottom. Here's the card from the restaurant where we will meet for our meal later on."

"It was nice to meet you and your friends Mr. Harris. We will see you in the evening then," answered Neville's grandmother.

With those parting words Xander went to the next free teller he could see.

+++

As he reached the teller, he nodded to the Goblin in greeting and said. "Good day Mister. I would like to speak to the Goblin responsible for the Black inheritance as well as for the former Malfoy fortune."

"Good day to you as well Mr. Harris. If you would wait here for a moment, I will be right back," the Goblin answered and then quickly vanished into the back-rooms of the bank.

After a few minutes he returned and said, "If you and your associates would follow me?"

Xander nodded and replied, "We will and thank you."

The goblin lead them quickly through a door and then along several corridors until they reached a big conference room. The Goblin leads them into the room and then said, "If you would wait here for a moment, Grashnak will be here in a few minutes. Over there you will find a few refreshments we have prepared for you. He is in one of the deeper vaults, so it will take short while for him to get here."

"Thank you, we will wait here," Xander replied and after the Goblin left he had to smile because Faith was at the refreshment table faster than you could say "Twinkie".

+++

Twenty minutes and an empty buffet later, the door to the conference room opened again and an older looking Goblin entered the room.

The Goblin nodded at them and as he reached them, he offered a small bow, which the three humans quickly returned. "Greetings Ms. Lehane, Mr. Harris and Mr. Giles. My assistant told me that you, Mr. Harris, are here to claim your inheritance from the Black family, as well as to claim the spoils of war regarding the failed attack on you by the former head of house of the family formerly known as Malfoy?"

Xander nodded and replied, "Yes, that's correct and please call me Xander. Mr. Harris would be my father and I don't like to be reminded of him."

"As you wish Mr. Xander, you can call me Grashnak and we should sit down for this endeavor, as it will take quite a while," Grashnak said and pointed at a table where his assistant already had placed a huge stack of papers.

Seeing them Xander just groaned.

+++

Several hours later Xander really looked tired after reading a lot, signing a lot and talking quite a bit about all the stuff regarding the inheritance and the fortune he'd claimed from the Malfoy's. It was quite a deal and he was just lucky that the Goblin had given him a kind of index about it all or he would never be able to remember it all.

Grashnak, who looked a bit tired himself, glanced at the three humans and grinned. "The only things left to do, before I can give you the keys to your vaults and a few other things, are to sign that last document with which you claim all the property of the Malfoy's. As soon as you sign this, their vaults will be keyed to you and if there are any hidden properties, the knowledge will be yours as well. The last thing would be the question of the boy Draco. Will you take him into the Black family or not?"

Xander quickly signed the last document and then looked at Faith. "What do you say to the thing about that boy?"

Faith looked a bit unsure. "I don't know Xan. We should meet with him first and talk with him a bit and then decide."

Xander nodded in agreement.

Grashnak stood up, bowed to them again and then said, "Good. That will conclude our business for today. As soon as you have decided about the boy you can come here and we will conclude this business."

Xander stood up as well and gave the bow back to Grashnak. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Grashnak."

Just as Grashnak turned around Xander spoke again, "Ohh I nearly forgot one thing. I would like to have full access to my accounts here with you for my fiancé."

Faith just looked at Xander and was speechless.

"Ah, that can be done quickly," Grashnak answered and after a wave of his hand, his assistant quickly hurried over to them with one more document. "You just have to sign here Mr. Xander and your fiancé must then sign here."

Xander took the document and signed it and then handed it over to Faith. "Pheww... Your quills here are worse than a vampire. I think they nearly sucked me dry," he said, grinning.

Faith took the document and the quill a bit unsure and then signed.

As soon as she finished and her signature with the blood quill had dried, a loud alarm was heard.

+++

Meanwhile in a fine restaurant

Draco Malfoy had just had a nice meal with his followers where they discussed what they would do the next school year. After they finished the meal and were just about to leave, their waiter came over and Draco quickly signed the invoice without even looking at the amount.

The waiter looked at the document and then frowned, as the name Malfoy behind the Draco just disappeared and the words "Credit line canceled" stood under it.

The waiter looked up and called to the boy who just wanted to leave the restaurant with his friends. "Mr. Draco? It seems there is a problem regarding your payment of the meal."

Draco turned around and looked scornfully at the waiter. "That would be Mr. Malfoy to you and what problem?"

The waiter looked at the young man and was a bit annoyed at the tone he used. "Gringotts has just denied the payment with the remark ‘Credit line canceled'."

"WHAT????" Draco yelled.

+++

All around Britain and several other places several properties which had been hidden under a Fidelius Charm appeared for a moment and several people were flung out by a magical pulse just before the properties disappeared again.

"What the hell just happened?" yelled an angry Voldemort as he climbed back up to his feet.

None of his followers answered him, which enraged him even more. He exploded in fury and yelled several ‘Avada Kedarva's' here and a few ‘Crucio's' there.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: A big thank you to Inachis for helping out with this chapter.

Chapter 3

At the sounds of the alarm Faith, Xander and Giles quickly jumped on their feet and were in a ready stance, but luckily they were wise enough not to drawn any weapon directly just yet. Looking around Xander saw that Grashnak seemed to be just as confused about the alarm as they were. Just as it looked like Grashnak wanted to say something, a new document appeared before him. He read it quickly and with a wave of his hand the alarm was silenced again.

Grashnak looked up and saw with a bit of amusement how his three guests had reacted, looking ready to fight for their life. "My apologies, Mr. Xander, Mr. Giles, Ms. Lehane. There is no danger here for you. Please just sit down again and I'll explain."

The three slowly sat down again, but were still on guard. "So what's with the alarm just because I signed this document with your vampire quill?" Faith asked in a demanding tone.

"My apologies again Miss Lehane, the alarm you just heard was linked to one of our oldest vaults and it was set to sound as soon as a female descendant of that family was recognized. You are the first one to enter our bank since the original owner of that vault has passed away, even if quite a lot have tried to claim the inheritance in question."

"I had an ancestor who was a witch?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Indeed Ms. Lehane. You are the descendant of Merliana, the first and only documented witch who was a slayer as well. My assistant is currently getting everything needed for you to claim your inheritance."

Faith looked in fear at the goblin and then at Xander, "I just hope I don't have to sign as much as you."

-EHIC-

Meanwhile in the main room of the bank

Enraged, Draco stormed into the bank, followed quietly by two of the security wizards from the restaurant. Ignoring the long lines of waiting wizards and witches, he went directly to one of the goblins and slammed the declined invoice on the goblin's desk. "What is the meaning of this? Wait until my father hears about this, he will have your bank closed at once!"

The goblin looked quite bored at him. "Wizard, step into line like everyone else and then, when it is your turn, you can bring your business with Gringotts to my attention."

Further enraged, Draco yelled, "You disgusting thing, I will do no such thing! I demand to know the meaning of this is at once!"

The goblin didn't even look at Draco as he gave wave with his hand. Two security goblins appeared behind Draco and unceremoniously grabbed him and dragged him to the end of the waiting line. Just as Draco went to start yelling again, one of the security goblins said, "Wait here quietly or we will throw you out of the bank."

Fuming, Draco kept quiet, but promised to himself to extract bloody vengeance on the goblins.

Quite a while later Draco was finally at the front of the goblin's desk again and just as he started to voice his demands again, the goblin pulled quite a large watch out of his pocket, looked at it and with a large smile he put a sign on the desk, stood up and left.

Speechless, Draco stared at the sign, which read. ‘CLOSED, Please choose another goblin to help you'.

 

-EHIC-

 

The goblin who had just left his station, watched with amusement the speechless face of that arrogant child wizard. After the child had cursed for a while and then went grumbling to the next line, the goblin quickly went to the room in which Grashnak was holding the meeting with the heir of the Black line. He knocked and after Gratuk, the assistant of Grashnak, opened the door, he entered and went directly to the table where the meeting was taking place. He smiled internally in amusement about the groaning of the human woman who was currently reading and signing a small amount of paperwork. "Sorry to disturb your meeting, Master, but you wanted to be informed if the wizard formerly known as ‘Draco Malfoy' was seen. The human Draco is currently waiting in a line in our main room. What are your wishes in regards of him?"

Grashnak watched him for a moment and then smiled and turned to the younger of the two human males with him at the table. "Lord Black, would you like to meet young Draco now to determine if you will take him into your house?"

The young human nodded and after a wink from Grashnak, Gratuk quickly left the room and returned a few moments later with a yelling Draco. "I demand to be told at once why I'm being dragged here at or my father will hear of this."

Grashnak stood up and directed his gaze at the human youngling. "Be silent boy. We Goblins don't care about a man who is sitting in an American muggle prison with his wand snapped and his magic bound. You boy are here so that Lord Black can decide whether you will be accepted into his house or not."

"Why would he have to take me into his family? I'm a Malfoy. I don't need to be taken in," Draco yelled.

"Not anymore. The family known as Malfoy is extinct and so you will either be taken in by Lord Black or you will be a nameless wizard," Grashnak said with a teeth flashing smile.

At hearing this Draco's face lost all its color for a second, but then his arrogant streak was back and he said, "Ok, then finish up your business with those two mudbloods and their whore so that I can talk to Lord Black. After all..." Before Draco could finish that sentence he suddenly felt pain in his face, crashed to the floor and in astonishment he registered that his nose was bleeding and hurt like hell.

 

-EHIC-

 

Xander, Faith and Giles watched the entrance of the arrogant boy in amusement. At the slur at them or more because of what he called Faith, Xander's face went stone cold, but before he could do anything, Giles was already on his feet and was nearly flying the few steps to the boy. Xander could see a nice right hook which smashed into the boy's face and broke his nose. Then Giles yelled, "If you git ever call my daughter a whore again, a broken nose is the least of your worries."

Faith could only smile at that and said, "Thanks for defending my honor, pops."

Giles groaned and then sat down at the table again, while Xander stood up. He looked at the boy for a long while and then shook his head and turned to Grashnak. "Sorry for this master goblin. We will of course pay for the cleanup and as Lord Black, I sadly have to say that I won't allow that boy into my family for now."

Grashnak nodded and said, "So noted, Lord Black. What about the already paid Hogwarts' fees for the boy? You can claim them to be paid back to you."

Xander shook his head. "No, I won't for now. Let him finish his education, but all other costs are his own problem."

Grashnak nodded again. "As you wish, Lord Black. I think that concludes our business for now. Until we meet again and may your gold grow."

"Thank you Master Grashnak. Until we meet again and may your fortune grow as well," Xander replied. Both bowed their head to each other and then Xander, Faith and Giles left the bank.

Outside the bank Faith looked at her watch and grinned with joy. "Boys...We still have two hours until we have to meet the others in the restaurant. So let's go shopping for a bit."

Giles and Xander groaned and before one of them could say anything Faith continued, "You promised, X."

Xander cursed himself for that bit of stupidity and then nodded. "Ok, let's go."

 

-EHIC-

 

Nearly an hour later a tired Xander and Giles dragged themselves in the direction of the restaurant, while Faith was walking beside them quite happily. "I love magic," she said as she looked at a trunk which easily fit into the palm of her hand. "Who would have thought that all the stuff we bought would fit into that? Sadly the fashion of the wizards is a bit outdated. We'll have to visit a few shops in London," she said with an evil smile and looked at Xander and Giles.

"As far as I would love to accompany you tomorrow, Faith, I am sorry to say that I have several meetings with the local watchers and my day is already filled," Giles said.

Xander looked at Giles and mumbled, "Traitor." Then he looked at Faith and said, "If someone would have told me that you are a shopaholic like Buffy and Cordelia, I would have called him a liar."

Faith grinned and replied, "What shall I say? I love magical shopping...so sue me."

Finally they reached the restaurant and quickly entered it. They went to the receptionist and before they could say anything the young woman said with a sad tone in her voice, "Sorry Sirs and Madam, but we can't serve you here in this restaurant, this establishment only carters to Purebloods."

Xander looked at the young woman and after swallowing his anger down a bit said, "Says who?"

The young woman looked sadly at them and replied, "Sorry again. I only follow the directions of the owner of this establishment."

"Then I would like to talk to whoever owns this racist inn," Xander said in a low voice.

The woman gulped a bit and said, "Sorry, but the owners are never here. I can call the manager for you."

Xander just nodded while the young woman quickly vanished.

-EHIC-

Sally looked at the three 'guests‘ and gulped. She couldn't say why, but somehow she knew she didn't want to anger those three at all and so quickly said, ""Sorry, but the owners are never here. I can call the manager for you."

As the younger of the two men just nodded, she quickly went into the direction of the manager's office. ‘Damn, I hate this job. If I didn't need the money...,' she thought and then quickly knocked at the door. It took a few moments and then the door opened and Mary, one of the waitresses, rushed out. After that she heard an annoyed, "Enter."

She quickly entered the office and shuddered as she saw how Phillip just closed his zip. He looked up at her and in a furious tone he said, "You damn halfblood, can't you do your job or what? You now that you shouldn't disturb me when I'm in this office. You're lucky that I don't fire you. So what do you want, you incompetent witch?" Phillip yelled at her.

‘Firing me? Then you would have to work yourself, you damn asshole,' she thought, before she replied, "Sorry sir, but there are three people who I had to tell we can't serve because of the owner's directions, but they wouldn't budge and demand to speak with the owner. After I told them the owner is never here, they demanded to speak with you, sir."

"And why didn't you just throw them out instead of disturbing me?" Philip asked in an angry tone.

"By myself sir? As you know Melvin is out sick," Sally replied.

Grumbling, Phillip came out of his office and went to the three people. While walking to them he inspected them and couldn't believe that they had even tried to get in here dressed like that. "As Sally told you, we don't serve mudbloods like you here, so get out now," he said arrogantly.

As Sally looked the younger man into the eyes, she gulped and prepared to protect herself in an instant, but instead of exploding as she feared, the young man said in a dangerous sounding tone. "So, you're saying you won't serve us here, correct?"

"Are you deaf as well, you damn mudblood? Now get out or I will call the Aurors," Phillip yelled and with that all eyes in the restaurant were on him.

Sally silently cast a protego on herself, but was surprised as the young man just smiled again, while the older man put a hand on the shoulder of the woman as if to restrain her.

 

-EHIC-

 

Xander looked at the git and just couldn't believe the attitude of the idiot. With amusement he noted how the poor woman behind the git cast a protection spell on herself. He smiled at the woman and said to her, "Sally, right?" As the woman nodded he continued. "Would you be so kind and check your book for a reservation under the name Alexander Harris-B....," before he could finish that, Phillip yelled, "As if you would have a reservation. Now, get out!"

Until now Faith had kept quiet and hadn't said anything, but as she saw how the idiot pulled his wand and was directing it in X's direction, her slayer reflexes came to the front. With a swift move she grabbed the wand arm with one hand, the wand with the other and just a moment after that a "Snap" was heard through the restaurant.

Phillip stared disbelieving at the remains of his wand, then looked at the woman and yelled, "You damn mudblood whore, you broke my wand! You'll pay for that!" As he tried to slap Faith in the face, pain suddenly exploded in his face and he cried out. Holding his nose he said in a whining tone. "I will have you scum in Azkaban for attacking a pureblood."

"Funny you should say that," Giles said with a devilish smile.

Xander smiled as well and then said to Sally, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, would you check your book for a reservation under Alexander Harris-Black?"

Stunned, Sally gaped at the young man. ‘Did he just say Black?' she thought and then for the first time noted the sigil ring on his hand with the crest of the Black family on it. Gathering herself again she said, "Of course, Lord Black. Your table will be ready at once," she said.

Xander grinned and said, "Thank you Sally. Ohh would you be so kind and call the Aurors to have this idiot arrested for attacking the Lord Black and his fiancée?"

"Of course Mylord," Sally replied.

"Thank you again. If you would show us our table now?" he said and then directed his gaze to Phillip. "And you? You are fired."

"Sally, from now on the owner of this fine restaurant won't tolerate such an attitude anymore. I hope that you, as the new manager, will make sure of that," he said to the young woman.

"Of course, sir," she mumbled in a shocked tone. She couldn't believe it, did Lord Black, whose family had owned this restaurant for quite a long while, just promote her, a halfblood, to manager? She couldn't believe it. She gulped and pulled herself together, relying on her professionalism, "Thank you Sir. Would you and your guests please follow me?"

After the three had taken their places they were joined soon after by Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ms. Verner, and shortly after that Ms. Longbottom arrived together with her grandson Neville. Once the kids had greeted their school mate, they all enjoyed quite a nice meal.

After they had finished eating, Xander turned to Ms Longbottom and said, "Lady Longbottom, you are a member of the school governors, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, Lord Black. Why do you ask?" she wanted to know.

"That's simple Milady. I'm quite shocked about the quality about the so called education the children are getting at this school and so have decided to take my place on the board to do something about that. But first, would you be so kind to just call me Xander? I don't think we need all this formality, do we?" Xander said with a grin.

Ms. Longbottom looked at the young man for a while and thought about what he had said. Maybe they could finally do something about the sinking quality of the Hogwarts education. "Only if you call me Augusta, young man, and what have you planned? Sadly I must agree that the quality of education has fallen since Dumbledore became headmaster."

"Oh, there's quite a lot of things that need to be done, I fear," Xander said and so the two talked nearly an hour about the situation and how to rectify it.

Harry was quite shocked about all the things Xander wanted to change, and he and Neville were even more shocked that Nev's grandmother agreed with most of it, even if she was a bit skeptical about the more modern things Xander planned. Harry and the other kids were speechless as Xander asked their opinion and what they would like.

Finally, after all had been said, Harry said, "Wow. If you and Madam Longbottom can get even half of that done, I'll go back to Hogwarts after the summer after all, instead of one of those other schools you talked about."

Madam Longbottom looked at Harry, shocked. "You planned to leave Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Yes Madam Longbottom, as the school is now, I won't learn what I need to survive the war with Voldemort."

"Good. I will call for a meeting of the Board of Governors in two weeks time then," Madam Longbottom said.

"That would be great and it gives us enough time for a bit of traveling. I had planned to visit a friend of mine and ask him for some help with Harry's eye problems," Alex said.

After they had all said their goodbyes for now and just waited to leave, Faith suddenly spoke. She had been quite about most of the school talk. "One more thing Lady Longbottom. Harry, Hermione and Ron will start an advanced training program tomorrow morning. Your grandson is welcome to join them if he wants."

Augusta looked at her grandson and asked, "Neville?"

After looking at the nods of his schoolmates Neville replied, "I think that would help me quite a lot, gran."

Xander grinned and said, "Good, then join us tomorrow at 5.30 for the start of the training and if your grandmother allows it, bring enough stuff with you for a small trip, because a bit of this training will be in Germany and we will leave the day after tomorrow."

"Germany?" Augusta asked.

Xander nodded. "Yes, the friend I mentioned lives there."

Augusta thought about it a while and noted that Neville was quite eager to join his friends in that. Grateful that her grandson finally had friends and enjoyed something other than his greenhouse, she nodded. "Good, I agree and Neville may join you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Inachis for her never ending help with my works.

Chapter 4

House of Ms. Verner, the next morning

Hearing a loud and infernal sound like the shrieking of a banshee, Harry's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of his bed. Since he wasn't wearing his glasses, he couldn't see much and so he tumbled a moment on the slippery carpet. Fumbling around for a moment he found his glasses on the sideboard and finally he could see where the infernal noise was coming from. Someone had placed an alarm clock on his sideboard. He quickly turned it off and seeing a slip of paper underneath it, he read what was written on it. ‘Good morning Harry, training begins at six so be ready then, X.'

‘At six?' Harry thought and threw a glance at the clock again, which showed him that it now was 3 minutes after 5. Groaning he dragged himself to the shower.

-EHIC-

In the middle of a dream where his beloved ‘Cannons' were winning the England championships Ron suddenly heard the loud howling of a pack of were-wolves. Still half asleep he grabbed his wand from under his pillow, pointed it at the direction of the howling and mumbled something. A short flash and a crashing sound later the howling stopped and Ron returned to his Cannons dream.

-EHIC-

Around 5.30 Harry dragged himself into the kitchen and wasn't really surprised to see Hermione already sitting at the table. What surprised him was that Neville, who had decided to come with them directly yesterday, after getting a few things from home, was sitting there as well. Both were chatting about some herbology stuff as he said, "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning Harry," both said and Neville continued, "A nice strong tea to wake you up?"

Harry just nodded thankfully as he dropped in one of the chairs. After he'd drunk the cup Neville had given him, he looked around. "So training at six?" he said, shaking his head. "They're crazy and where are they?"

"They were here drinking a coffee a few minutes ago and said they had to prepare a few more things and that they would be back shortly," Hermione replied.

"Coffee? Did you say coffee?" Harry said and looked around eagerly. He never understood why this nectar of the gods wasn't served at Hogwarts, but for now he didn't care as he finally found the coffee machine at the other side of the room.

Hermione and Neville watched and were both smiling as Harry helped himself to a cup of coffee. After Harry had drunk his first fill, his smile widened and he looked around again. "Seems like Ron hasn't woken up yet, I think I'll go wake him quickly."

As the other two just nodded he quickly hurried to where Ron was sleeping. Knowing how hard it is to get Ron awake, he presently picks a trick that works most of the time. "RON!!!" he yelled. "Neville is eating all the pancakes."

Laughing to himself he watched as Ron jumped out of the bed, hurried to the bathroom and yelled at him, "I'll be down in two minutes. Save me something to eat."

He turned around again and went back to the kitchen, still snickering.

At 10 minutes before six Xander appeared in the kitchen. "Good morning, you four. I hope you are all ready for the day. We start with a bit of physical training to start to toughen you up a bit. After that a friend of mine will test your magical knowledge to see where we have to start in that regard. In the meantime Faith and I will check out a few of my estates to see where we can continue the training, so that Miss Verner can have her house back. If we find something suitable, we'll move there in the afternoon, after that we will see. Now get up and follow me," he said and not waiting for a reply he turned around and left the house through the backdoor in the kitchen.

Not really knowing what awaited them the four looked at each other and while Ron managed to wolf one more pancake down, they followed Xander into the garden. There they saw Xander and Faith as well. At seeing Faith in her training gear all three boys stopped and stood still, unable to do anything besides stare. After several moments each got a slap at the back of their heads and Hermione mumbled: "Stop starring you three, that's rude."

Seeing those three starring at her Faith had to smile and then she stepped forward. "Good morning boys, good morning Hermione. I hope you all are ready for the start of class ‘XH1. We'll start with a small run of two miles to warm up a bit.'

All four teenagers looked at each other. "Two miles??? Is she crazy or what?" Ron cursed.

Grinning even more Faith added. "You are right Mr. Weasley. Two miles isn't worth it to get going, let's make it three to start with. Now, go!" Grinning even more Xander and herself started a slow jog, at least slow for them. Hesitantly the four started to follow them.

Quite a while later the six reached the garden again, and Ron and Neville let themselves drop to the ground where they stood, not caring about the sweat drenched clothing, while Harry, who thanks to his Quidditch training and all the work he had to do for the Dursley's had quite a good bit of endurance and Hermione looked on with amusement at their two groaning and moaning friends on the ground.

Xander looked at the four and with a grin said, "Ok you four, that was a nice warm up, now we can begin with the training."

Ron and Neville stared at Xander with pure horror for a few moments and then both stuttered, "B...b...begin?"

"Of course, this small morning run was just to warm you up a bit. Now Faith will give you her first lesson in Aikido and then to cool down a bit a few relaxing bits from Tai Chi. After that you have 45 minutes to take a shower, eat a bite and then I will introduce you to a good friend of mine who has agreed to first test your magical knowledge both in theory and practice and then to test your non-magical knowledge as well."

"Non magical knowledge?" Ron asked from the ground.

Xander nodded. "Yes, things like languages skills, math, chemistry, history and all the other fun stuff."

Ron and Neville just groaned while Hermione looked quite eager.

"Now get up you to lazy bags, before your muscles cramp up," Faith said.

After Ron and Neville got up with some moans and groans, Faith continued. "Ok you four, now I will start to teach you Aikido. I chose this form of Martial Arts because in my opinion it is the most practical, since it also will teach you the fine arts of improvising and quick thinking. I chose Tai Chi, because one of its qualities is that it is a fine way to cool down after a bit of training."

+++

Two hours and 40 minutes later the four teenagers were just finishing replenishing their energy levels and talking about what Faith showed them, as the post owl came in and delivered several letters for Miss Verner and the morning's Daily Prophet. Just as Hermione grabbed the issue and went to start reading it Xander entered the room with a quite good looking young woman of maybe 25 or so. What was astonishing was the fact that she was only a head taller than Professor Flitwick, but luckily with her very dark brown hair, cut short in a pixy cut, and beautiful dark hazel eyes, she looked much better than him. She had a small round face with high cheek bones, a pert, upturned nose and small mouth with full, red lips. Despite her short stature she didn't have the petite look with her round breasts and full figure. She wore a simple gold stud in her right ear, but in her left ear she had an earring in the shape of a stylized monkey with dark stones for the eyes. On her right forefinger she wore a largish gold ring in the shape of a wreath, with a lyre where a stone would normally be. And on her breast, right above her heart, they could see a tattoo of a butterfly peeking from under the v-neck of the shirt she had on. Seeing all this the boys had to be careful not to stare and to get slapped by Hermione again.

"There you are," Xander said and after nodding into the young woman's direction he continued, "This is my friend and colleague V...," at a glance from the young woman he stopped for a moment and then continued. "Where was I? Ahh yes, as I wanted to say this is my friend and colleague and for now you will know her by her nickname Inachis. If and when you will know her real name is up to her. I will leave you now in her capable hands, while Faith and I will check out a few estates we own to see where we will move to in the afternoon. Have fun," he said and with a nod in their direction he left the room, but not before grabbing one of the pancakes on the plate sitting on the counter.

"Hello, as Xander said, for now you can call me Inachis. For know I am here to test the level of your knowledge in several things. That will take a few hours and I will then design a lesson plan for each of you, taking into consideration the level of your knowledge," she said in lightly accented English. Looking at Neville and Ron, she continued, "You two, please don't be discouraged if you don't know much about the non magical stuff we'll get to later on. It sadly is a known fact to everyone, but the English Wizards themselves, that their education is one of the worst in the known world. I'm here to fix that, at least for you. You all have finished your fifth year, if Xander has informed me correctly, right?"

After all four had nodded she gave a wave with her hand and the table was cleared of everything that wasn't needed. "Good, let's start then with your theoretical knowledge about magic," she said and handed out several sheets of paper to each, while looking quite amused by their astonished faces for her bit of silent and wandless magic. She took out a stopwatch, pressed a button and said, "You may start now."

+++

Somewhere on the estate round trip

While Harry and his friends were taking the test Xander and Faith had already visited several of the estates that now belonged to Xander, but so far couldn't settle with any of them. None really suited their purpose of training Harry and his friends. "Damn, finding something suitable is harder than I thought. Let's try the next one on the list and if that one isn't suitable either, we'll just have to make it suitable," Xander said.

Faith nodded and replied, "Yes, most of those houses were nice, but somehow all missed something."

Xander nodded and held up the next key on the key chain the goblins had provided him with. "Make sure to touch it this time and not to let go," Xander said with amusement.

Faith only grumbled and then took the key as well and both felt a tug in the area of their navel and then were pulled to their next destination. They landed on the porch of quite a big manor with quite a nice piece of land around it.

Before they could even look around Faith suddenly felt something prowling around her legs and both heard a ‘Meow'. Faith looked down and quickly picked up a white little kitten, which began to purr as Faith started to pet it. She looked at it and saw that it wasn't totally white as she had thought before. It had two little black spots on the forehead and two bigger ones at the end of the back, as well as the tail which was mostly black with some white spots on it.

Xander grinned at the look on Faith's face and said, "Looks like one of the inhabitants of this manor already likes you, love."

Before Faith could answer they heard a ‘plop' and before them stood a house elf with a look of terror on his face as he saw the kitten in Faith's arms. "Twinky is so sorry master, the little rascal somehow found his way onto your lands and each time I have brought it somewhere else it came back again shortly. Twinky will punish herself," the little elf said and started to slam her head against the wall of the manor.

Xander quickly grabbed the elf and said, "Stop that, why are you doing that?"

"Old master always said no pets on the grounds and little Twinky failed to follow that order and so has to punish herself. I'll go now and find an oven to put my head in," the miserable looking elf said.

Before she could plop away Xander said, "Stop and stay here. I'm not like your old master and you don't have to punish yourself, but now that you are here, please show us around."

"Yes master, sir. Twinky will do that."

+++

House of Ms. Verner

While Twinky showed Xander and Faith, with the kitten still in her arms, the house Inachis pushed the button on her stopwatch and said, "Time is over, please put down your pens."

She waited a moment until all had put their pens down and then quickly gathered the test sheets. "Ok. I will grade those and you will get the results after you are all back from your trip. Now go get something to eat and be back here in an hour for your practical test," she told the group.

The four teenagers quickly hurried out of the room and went into the kitchen where a meal was already prepared for them. After they sat down to eat a bit, Hermione finally got to read the Prophet.

After a few minutes, while the boys had eaten their fill, Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Something interesting?"

Hermione nodded and replied, "Not really, only that Fudge's funeral was yesterday and ahh here, read for yourself." She handed the newspaper over to Harry who quickly read the headline.

‘Amelia Bones, the current interim Minister has gotten a new concurrent for the run of the Minister of Magic post. David Lockhart, the brother of famous book author Gilderoy Lockhart, has told us today that he is planning to enter himself for the election to the Minister of Magic post. To see more about the life of Mr. Lockhart, see Page 8'

"I didn't know that Lockhart had a brother," Harry said.

"Me neither," Hermione replied.

"I just hope he isn't such a blighter like his brother," Ron added.

+++

Mansion of the Goyle family

Voldemort sat on his new throne in the main hall of the Goyle family's home and looked over his minions until his gaze held on Gregory Goyle sr. "Goyle, did you find out what happened and why we were thrown out of Malfoy Manor?"

Goyle gulped and then replied, "Yes Master. One of my friends in the Ministry told me that the whole Malfoy fortune now belongs to Lord Black."

Voldemort looked at Goyle for a moment, fingering his wand, but then only asked, "How did that happen?"

"During the reading of the will of Sirius Black Lucius found out that the whole Black fortune was going to an American wizard and so he took his section and searched for him. They attacked the heir, and sadly they failed and all, but Lucius were killed."

"HE DID WHAT?" Voldemort yelled, raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

+++

Hogwarts, Office of the Headmaster

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, fuming. He had just returned from visiting Lady Bones. He couldn't believe it. Who does she think that she is? Defying his wishes... that was unbelievable. How could she deny him her help to release the Dursley's so that Harry could be returned to them?


End file.
